<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929132">Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Thirsty Kim Junsu, that's it that's the tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu finally gets it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junsu finally understands everyone’s obsession with his ass. He works for the plump muscles, maybe not consciously, but he does a few extra leg workouts to keep his ass poking from his body. The first time he played Tod in Elisabeth, he almost lost that curve. He did not like how much weight he lost.</p><p>So when Jaejoong suddenly decided to get into the gym, Junsu understood the need to be what he once was. And they are not getting any younger. Jaejoong is not as built as he was during Mirotic days, but he’s also not punishing himself with the diet of the Mirotic days. He’s eating healthily, instead of hungrily. And his workouts are manageable. Not the five hours in the gym and on the track that almost destroyed him.</p><p>But now, Junsu gets it. He totally gets why Yoochun and Jaejoong and almost every backup dancer they have ever had and all the FCMen can’t keep their hands off him, because he wants to touch. He wants to run his hands over that tight, soft, white t-shirt and squeeze that teasing nub of a nipple until Jaejoong is squirming. He wants to grip the V-neck and pull. He wants to yank and hear the cloth rip under his hands and expose Jaejoong’s chest to the world. No, not the world. Just to him. To his eyes, and his lips, and his hands.</p><p>He wants to touch. He wants to find those old piercing holes with his tongue until he convinces his hyung to wear them again. He wants to wrap his arms around Jaejoong’s slimmer waist and attach his mouth to his collarbones and leave little purple bites across that pale skin.</p><p>Jaejoong bows suddenly at a fan, the V neck drooping enough to see that dent in his chest. The shadow of his bellybutton.</p><p>Junsu licks his lips.</p><p>Jaejoong is oblivious, smiling and laughing, and signing an autograph.</p><p>An elbow jams into his ribs, and he tears his eyes away from Jaejoong only long enough to glare at Yoochun.</p><p>Yoochun leans into him and whispers, “You want the world to know you want to jump his body, then go ahead and keep drooling.”</p><p>“Think I can skip out on rehearsal?” he almost growls.</p><p>Yoochun chuckles. “You already know the songs. Why not?”</p><p>Jaejoong hears Yoochun and turns to them. He’s wearing sunglasses, but his lips curl in a smirk and Junsu knows that the same hunger that is in his eyes is in Jaejoong’s. He stalks toward them, and Junsu is so glad he’s wearing a suit jacket that actually covers his crotch.</p><p>Yoochun rolls his eyes and says, “Do management a favor and get somewhere private before you fuck him. We don’t need that kind of publicity?”</p><p>“Bad press is still press,” Jaejoong mutters. “Your place or mine, Su-ah?”</p><p>“I can only promise to keep control until we get in the elevator.”</p><p>“And I’m sure I can make you lose control in the car.”</p><p>Junsu is pretty sure they won’t make it out of the parking garage. And he’s also pretty sure he can lean over the console of Jaejoong’s ferrari and suck on Jaejoong’s nipples through that shirt until Jaejoong tears it off himself. And it won’t matter if they don’t make it home before they’re clawing at each other and seeing how flexible Junsu really is.</p><p>The car windows are tinted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>